Jack in the Box
by xXFirexspottedblueXx
Summary: A evil black tom lurks in the forest of Dragonclan. Serphentstar is curious and boost up patrols. He seems to be satisfied when the appearences stop, but is it just the beginning? Rated T for blood and violence in future chapters.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**Dragonclan**

**Leader: **

Serphentstar - Grey-and-white tabby tom with many battle scars.

**Deputy:**

Ebonyfur - Pure black she-cat with beautiful green eyes.

**Mediecine Cat:**

Blazespirit - Dark ginger tabby tom with black feet.  
**Apprentice, Fernpaw**

**Warriors:**

Willowshade - Black tom with silver eyes.

Gatoreyes - Grey tom with redish green eyes.

Longfur - Golden tom with tabby tail.

Eagletalon - brown she-cat with white head.

Falconwing - brown tom with black stripes

Amberleaf - silver she-cat with amber eyes

Applefrost - ginger she-cat with redish grey dapples on her fur.

Winterscarf - white she-cat with dark grey muzzel,chest,and undertail.

Aquastorm - Blue grey tom with white splotches.

Angeldown - pure white she-cat with blue eyes.

Ashfall - grey tom with darker grey paws.

Cindercloud - dark grey she-cat with white chest.

Wolfsoul - black tom with grey ears and amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Fernpaw - dark grey she-cat with purple eyes.

**Queens:**

Redfoot - grey she-cat with red paw.  
(Mother of Wolfsoul's Kit; Taintedkit(brown-and-black she-cat with violet blue eyes.))

Cloudpool - Grey she-cat with white splotches.  
(Mother of Aquastorm's kits;Spottedkit(large calico she-cat with purple eyes.),Amberkit(small brown she-cat with pale amber eyes.),and Owlkit(large black tom with white heart-shapped face.)).

**Elders:**

Coltfire - dark brown tom with nicked ears.

**GriffinClan**

**Leader:**

Goldenstar - golden tom

**Deputy:**

Featherwhisker - grey tabby tom

**Mediecine Cat:**

Swanheart - white she-cat with black around eyes.

**HopeClan**

**Leader:**

Grazestar - Silver she-cat.

**Deputy:**

Silvergaze - grey tom with one blind silver eye.

**Mediceine cat:**

Grizzlytooth - a dark brown tom with amber eyes and large black claws.

**VenomClan**

**Leader:**

Vaporstar - blue-grey tom with icey blue eyes.

**Deputy:**

Adderfury - a pure black tom with red eyes.

**Mediciene cat:**

Spiritflame - ginger tom with silver eyes.

**Cats outside the Clans:**

Jack - black tom with dark green eyes and long black claws.

Pure - white she-cat.(mate of Jack)


	2. Prologue

Prologue -  
Blazespirit's P.O.V

A Dark ginger tabby tom padded out of the bushes. His gaze traveled across the clearing, and laid rest on his clan leader. "Blazespirit, have you had any dreams of Starclan?" The Ebony-black she-cat next to the leader questioned. "Yes, only one." He answered curtly. "On the night of a lunar eclipse, a fox and moon in the shine of night will be born. A tiger that once prowled, will bloom into a flower." Blazespirit finished, closing his eyes. silence. "Um... Serphentstar? Ebonyfur? What do you think?" Blazespirit opened one eye and stared contently at his leader. "Ok. Thank you for consulting me." He mewed horsely. Serphentstar turned and padded down into the forest, Ebonyfur left on the rock. "What if it's Scornclaw, or Ragefeather?" Ebonyfur murmurered fearfully. "Don't worry Ebony." Blazespirit purred. This pur only masked his own fear. They both padded after Serphentstar, worried that this prophecy was soon to come true. 


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -  
Fernpaw's P. O. V.

As Fernpaw slipped through the shades of the Mediceine cat den, she dropped the Watermint she had collected earlier. "Blazespirit, I'm back!" she called, but to her surprise, no answer. "Blazespirit?" she poked her head into where he slept, and he was sound asleep. She turned to leave when a cat stuck its head in the den. "Blazespiri-!" The cat froze. "Fernpaw?" It mewed, confused. "Yes what is it, Eagletalon?" Fernpaw turned and looked straight into Blazespirit's eyes. They were flaming with doubt, as if he already knew what she was about to say. "Redfoot's kits are coming,NOW!" Eagletalon blurted. Fernpaw looked at Eagletalon with shock. "But they arn't due for another week!" she cried, gathering borage. "She also has fever and her nerve's are going crazy." Eagletalon added with fear. Fernpaw nodded and grabbed lavender for the nerves and Feverfew leafes for the fever. As she dashed to the nursery, she noticed cats were crowding the nursery entrence. She looked behind and with relief saw Blazespirit following. "Amberleaf, Winterscarf, Applefrost, get out of the way!" He snapped. All three cats looked as equally surprised and Fernpaw did. Mediceine cats - especially Blazespirit - NEVER snaped at their clanmates - not even if they were in the way. Fernpaw padded next to Redfoot and placed the lavander petals near her nose. "Breath in the scent deeply, but do not eat them." She instructed. She looked deseratily at Blazespirit. He could easily tell if a queen was going to die or not. He shook his head in grief. She looked back at Redfoot. "Get Wolfsoul in here!" Blazespirit ordered. A black tom with grey ears burst into the nursery and shot beside Redfoot. Her grey fur sparkled with his tears and her red paw placed on his only white paw. "I'm okay." She purred stongly. She chewed then swallowed the borage leaves and feverfew leaves and spasemed. Her belly rippled as she pushed out the first kit. Fernpaw grabbed the kit and passed it to Applefrost. "Nip the sack then start licking its fur the wrong way 'till it starts breathing strong." Fernpaw told the ginger she-cat. Applefrost nodded and did as she was told. The next kit slid onto the moss and Fernpaw this time gave it to Amberleaf. "Nip then lick." Fernpaw's gaze ventured to Redfoot. Her gaze was filled with pain, but was strong with confidence. "Thats it." Fernpaw 's fearful mew pierced the silence. "It's not breathing yet!" Fernpaw's eyes widened as she looked at the kit. It was red with bloody smears and did not breath. "This one did not survive." Blazespirit sighed. "No thanks to you, flea bag! Your no worse than Scornclaw!" A hiss chilled Fernpaw's bones. Blazespirit whiped around and stared into the amber gaze Wolfsoul. "Oh wait, I didn't mean to insult Scornclaw! My mate is just barley alive and one of my kits is dead! You did nothing!" Wolfsoul leapt at Blazesprit, and all Fernpaw could do is watch. 


End file.
